Treehouse
The Treehouse acts as a lobby for the players and contains many different interactable objects. Maps Every map that has been unlocked by the host player will show up in the treehouse. The more levels unlocked, the bigger the tree will be. By standing on a map's button, a player can vote for it. As soon as the host steps on a map button, a countdown will begin. Once it reaches zero, the map for the next game will randomly be selected from the current votes and the match begins. Random level button Standing on this button will cast a vote for it. If this "level" is chosen through the process explained above, it will load a random level for the following match. Score Balancer The scoreboard is used to balance out the scores of players by giving them a handicap. For example, if Player A is much more experienced than Player B, he can set his score balance to 60% and each time he scores he will be given 40% less points. The scoreboard is located at the far-right of the Treehouse. Players can only change their own score settings and 100% is the upper limit. Costumes/Outfits On the second floor of the house there is a chest, a coat hanger, a mirror and a dresser, all of which allow you to change your current character's outfit by pressing the "Jump" key in front of them. Blankets will be covering this area if the player has not unlocked any outfits yet. Shared controller couch When playing locally, the shared controller couch appears on the bottom floor of the house. When a player sits down on it by pressing the "Jump" key, a new local player will join, up to a maximum of four players. The players will all use the same controller or keyboard to play the game. Keep in mind that there are a few changes to the game that make this mode work. #The gamemode is automatically switched and locked to Creative. #Once the game starts, the players will take turns placing items as well as running through the course. #It's not possible to score "First" points. #If Sudden Death is activated, an on-screen timer will appear and the player with the fastest time wins the game. Credits button When a player jumps on the credits button, the game credits will appear on the left. Players can also jump on the words and move around on them. Gamemode switcher On top of the house there is a large button that is used to change the gamemode. Simply jump on it and it will cycle through the available modes. The host can also manually change the mode and lock the button in the uPad. Rules terminal A shelf on the bottom floor of the house has the uPad built into it and will, upon selecting it, open the treehouse uPad. Keep in mind that the uPad can be opened anywhere in the treehouse by pressing the "Pause/Menu" button. Invite terminal In online lobbies this terminal appears next to where the shared controller couch would be. Use this to invite friends to your current room. It can also be accessed from the uPad. Drafting table This object is located right next to the rules terminal and will open the Modifiers page in the uPad when interacted with. Blank level button This level can only be selected in free play mode. It will put the players in a completely empty level with adjustable borders, music and background. This is very useful for building custom levels. Custom level terminal There is an underground terminal for downloading and playing custom levels. The easiest way to get to it is by following the red power cord into the well. For more info, visit the Custom levels page. Terminal2.jpg LevelBrowser.jpg Notes * The score balancer was added in version 1.2 * The custom level terminal was added in version 1.3 * The blank level button was added in version 1.4 * The random level button and the drafting table were added in version 1.6